max admits luv for fang
by darkmidnightbutterfly
Summary: max luvs fang but doesn't know it.how will she figure it out? guys im sorry just realized stuff went missing!im sorry,i don't know how to edit!any way,follow me,and I luv reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Maximums love for fang admittance ch.1

I sat in the tree waiting 4 the laptop that fang stole from place fang saved me .where did that come from? "Maybe you're in love."

"ugh! Stupid voice "I shouted. Fang looked up with a concerned face"Max?"He called. "Beautiful voice, huh?" "Shut up! " Fangs face twisted into his overprotective face. He pulled his wings out and flew up to the tree I sat on. He rubbed my back gently, his long pale fingers caressing my spine. "Fang…"I whispered. He lifted my face locking me in his strong grip. "What is it? "He asked his voice careful considering his grasp. "This voice…it wasn't the chip…."we already know that. "He said. "Your mom-…doctor Martinez told us. "He was careful mentioning that was my mother. I was sensitive in that subject. And to think….Ella Martinez is my half-sister. "Why off topic? "Said the jeb batchelder my father. ~shudder. "I-I I can't. "I said clutching my head in a tight grasp."N-not anymore. "I then heard his soft sweet voice. "Sleep now, maximum "I felt his soft lips against my head. We are family no flurry in my tummy was least that's what I told myself. I could see through my half closed eyes at his face. His choppy black hair, his pointed chin. His strong, set jaw, his narrowed eyes, like he was worried. I almost hoped he was. Lastly I looked at his lips. His full, colored scratched lips. The voice sent me another message. "He cares. For you. Don't u realize? He loves you to. "I at that time was thinking "right real fatherly try. Yet, not going to happen." I snorted, and fang sighed. "Max, you want me to mess with your mind? "He laughed. _Yes._"NOPE!"I answered giggling. Messing with my mind meant a peck on my lips. I missed the .i can't understand this feeling! The voice kicked in then_."I like to call it…love."_


	2. Chapter 2 the kiss

Ch. 2 max admits luv 4 fang

"Well", I snapped aloud, "loves another thing. "fang looked at me in a mix of concern and another thing that looked like a psychological r-u –crazy-or-is-it-me?i sighed and he scrunched up his nose."Love?"I giggled. "For real! "He sighed and mumbled something."HUH?"I asked. He turned red crayon red."Nothing'"I thought it was something like 'yup luv'and I was sure I heard my name. "Fang…"I started. He turned more….redder? "You heard didn't you. Oh gosh I'm sorry. I can't help myself around you. Max I do love you and I can never stop. You have no idea. Put yourself in my shoes for a sec, you need to know how much I-"I cut him off right there, and we were both fire engine red."First of all I didn't hear you, second of all I ….guess I like you too, and third of all, I don't think your shoes will fit me.i blushed even more at my sudden confession, and he groaned. "So I did that for nothinggggg!I, on cue, jumped from his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, chokehold style. He hesitated, and then wrapped his arms around my waist, suddenly but surely. We leaned toward each other, breathing jaggedly, until finally our lips met. He was slow and careful at first, but I pushed past his limitations. And then before I knew it, our tongues were dancing and us, passionately…kissing. He pulled away and pulled me close. But we weren't kissing. I was tempted, his lips a half inch away, but I held on to my common sense. "I love you fang. "I whispered. "I love you too. "He answered. He pecked my lips, and told me to rest. That night, I dreamt of fang, the boy I loved.


	3. ch3-confessions

Ch. 3 maximum ride

My dream…I can't explain it. Oh yeah, it was way cool. Amazing was the best even. But, a nightmare, as well. But not the part on my love life. I can guess you are too confused. Let me explain my dream.

I sat in my tree, waiting for Angel to give me Total, so I could feed him. I only had a tank top and a pair of shorty shorts on. Then fang came down in a pair of Purdue shorts. Yup, just shirt. Just shorts. He had on a warm smile, and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his abs against my chest. He gazed into my eyes and bent down. He angled his face and kissed me. I, in the dream, kissed back. I woke up sweating. When I went back to sleep the dream…forwarded almost. I was tucking angel into her bed, and when I bent down to hug her she whispered in my ear; "You guys are meant for each other. "I looked at her and sighed. "Good night angel,"

I was pretty crazed when I woke up. I looked down and had my shorty shorts on with a tanktop.i changed right away with jeans; a long sleeved tee and a grey hoodie.i tied my hair in a messy bun, and went downstairs. "Breakfast? "I asked fang, biting my lip. "Just kidding. "I said. We tried to hold our laughs, but as always we ended up laughing with tears rolling down our cheeks. I CANNOT cook, like whatsoever.


End file.
